


Let Me (I Would Be Good To You)

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Penelope has a background story and an own storyline surprise, Penelope's family is something else, Posie Endgame, posie - Freeform, post 2x16, the legacies writers could never, what even was season 2 without Penelope Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: "Hold on, mom. Who is She? Who found the cure?""Exactly, who do we need to thank?", Josie adds to Lizzie's question, seeing how Caroline hesitates for a few seconds.Someone who passes the room of the twins already announces the name.The name that never fails to make Josie's heart skip fast."Penelope Park is back, witches!"OrWhen the merge is no longer a problem anymore, what will happen between Penelope and Josie after one year of not seeing each other?
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 92
Kudos: 470





	1. Burning For You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It is silent inside the car. 

Not an uncomfortable silence is between Penelope Park and Caroline Forbes.

Not like any other time they are returning from one of their countless merge missions.

This time Caroline is silent behind the steering wheel, because she is dreaming about finally returning to Salvatore School for good. 

She is dreaming about never having to leave Josie and Lizzie behind again.

The raven-haired partner in crime of the blonde vampire sitting on the passenger seat is thinking about how the girl she loves and her twin finally have a long life ahead of them.

She dreams about Josie having a life where she fulfills all of her dreams.

Regardless if the raven-haired witch gets to be a part of it or not. 

The weight on Penelope's heart is not that heavy anymore now that they have found a way to stop the merge, but the weight is still there.

The weight of her past, her present and of her future.

Penelope snaps out of her thoughts when Caroline pulls up in front of the driveway belonging to the Park estate.

Penelope is still not used to her new ridiculously big home in Liège, but then again she has never considered home to be with her family. 

She has considered Josie as her home.

Penelope turns away from the mansion and she looks at Caroline.

The vampire is beaming all over her face, and for a second it is strange for Penelope to see how happy she is.

Can you blame Penelope though after a year of seeing an exhausted expression on her teacher's face and being exhausted herself that happiness feels weird to her?

"I can't thank you enough, Penelope."

"I am not taking the credits all to myself. We both searched for endless ways, Ms. Forbes, and we finally found one."

Caroline shakes her head.

"You were the one who jumped into fire. Literally. How did you know that it wouldn't burn you?"

"I didn't know it. I just told myself that I have been burned before by Josie, and that I would burn for her again."

Caroline is left speechless. 

'I couldn't ask for a better person to love Josie', the vampire thinks. 

Penelope unbuckles her seatbelt, and she looks at Caroline one more time.

"You are finally getting rid of me, Ms. Forbes. How do you feel?"

"One year with you has been a lot. You listened to me, but you still did what you knew as right. You got us into trouble many times, and you also managed to get us out everytime. Basically, I am surprised that we are still alive."

"But?", Penelope asks with a smile on her face, knowing damn well that her teacher isn't finished.

"But I am glad you sneaked inside my car that night and convinced me to allow your assistance in helping to save my babies."

Penelope looks over her shoulder to the backseat. She remembers how she has startled Caroline, when the vampire has spotted her laying in the back of the car.

"Any last words to me?", Caroline asks, gaining Penelope's attention back.

"You are an amazing mother."

Caroline smiles sympathetically at her student. 

One year of spending time with Penelope to save her daughters has meant one year of dealing with Penelope's family too.

Especially Penelope's mother has been a lot to deal with.

Sierra Park has been anything but supportive about the fact that Penelope is "wasting her time and risking her life for some useless type of witches.".

Yes, Caroline has attacked her for that phrase. 

However, as time passes by Penelope has taught her to not let Sierra's words get under her skin.

The vampire glances at the family ring on Penelope's finger. Penelope has placed it in her hand before she has thrown herself inside the flames.

Caroline still gets goosebumps when she thinks about what happened an hour ago.

"Penelope, you know that I owe you for saving my daughter's lives. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"The only thing you can do for me is returning to Josie and Lizzie."

'You managed to break their fate, but you allow your fate to ruin you.', Caroline thinks while nodding.

Penelope steps out of the car. She salutes to Caroline before shutting the passenger door.

After one year, the vampire and the witch part their ways. 

Caroline pulls the shifter down into reverse and backs off from the driveway of the Parks. 

_**________** _

The blonde woman is driving for a few minutes, when she hears the sound of a new message. 

Caroline knows her phone is muted and when she glances on the passenger seat she sees Penelope's phone. The headmistress of the Salvatore Boarding School stops at the side of the road.

When the blonde vampire grabs the phone, her finger brushes accidently over the screen and she causes it to light up. 

Caroline can't focus on Josie's beaming face being Penelope's lock screen. 

Her blue eyes take in the message that arrived to Penelope a few seconds ago. 

The vampire drives back to the Park estate as fast as she can. 

When she finally arrives there, she witnesses the second fire tonight. 

Penelope is clenching her hand around the family ring while standing in front of the burning mansion. 

Tears are rolling over her cheeks as black creepy veins take over her face.

Penelope lifts up her hand to throw the ring inside the flames, to give herself to black magic.

The witch gets pulled away by something fast and she finds herself on the ground next to Caroline's car.

Caroline is looking into black eyes and when she analyzes Penelope's left hand she notices that the family ring is gone.

"Your family is alive, Penelope. Tell me where the ring is."

Penelope shakes her head as more silent tears make their way down her face.

Caroline holds Penelope's phone above her face while keeping her pinned down to the ground with her other hand.

"Look at your aunt Nico's text message."

Black eyes stare at the message and then their surrounding changes.

Caroline gasps and she lets go of Penelope when they are suddenly on the campus of the Salvatore School.

The vampire breathes in relief after Penelope gets up from the ground, she puts the ring back on and she looks normal again.

As much normal as someone can look like who has just witnessed their home go up in flames and has thought that their family has been dead until a few seconds ago.

"Do you have the recipe for the potion with you? You didn't forget it inside your car, did you?", Penelope asks, wiping with the back of her hand over her tear stained face and ignoring the few students who have been enjoying a sunny day outside, right now looking at them as if they are aliens.

"I didn't. I have the recipe. Good thing is we have all the ingredients here at school, so I don't have to go back to the witch only school."

"Perfect."

Caroline nods while trying to figure out what Penelope is feeling right now. The raven-haired witch snaps with her fingers after focusing on her magic.

"By the way, I also sent my stuff to my old room. I assume I don't have a roommate?"

"You don't.", Caroline confirms, having kept Penelope's old room as unavailable just in case.

"What about you?", Caroline asks after looking over her shoulder and seeing that the witch doesn't follow her.

"I will give my family a welcome to Mystic Falls gift."

Caroline heads inside the school after Penelope vanishes in smoke and the few students begin to talk about what they have just witnessed.

After all not only Caroline Forbes is back, but so is Penelope Park.

_**________** _

"Mom?!"

Lizzie drops her magazine and Josie lets her hair fall down her shoulders, forgetting about her ponytail when they see the blonde vampire entering their room.

"My girls!", Caroline cooes, holding out her arms.

The twins hurry to their mother and they almost tackle Caroline down when they hug her tightly.

"You are back.", Lizzie sighs happily.

"For good?", Josie asks, who can't enjoy the reunion with Caroline because she always considers everything.

Lizzie also pulls away, and her blue eyes are looking pleadingly at Caroline to not leave again.

"For good. No more merge. Thanks to her. She risked her life to get to the cure.", Caroline confirms, beaming at her two daughters.

"Hold on, mom. Who is She? Who found the cure?"

"Exactly, who do we need to thank?", Josie adds to Lizzie's question, seeing how Caroline hesitates for a few seconds. 

Someone who passes the room of the twins already announces the name.

The name that never fails to make Josie's heart skip fast.

The name that causes her happiness, pain and longing.

"Penelope Park is back, witches!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included some stuff from my one shots collection called Untold Truth from Penelope's Spring Break part 1 and part 2. 
> 
> You can read them to understand things more in detail, or you will have to wait for this story to go on to get behind the meaning of some stuff from the first chapter. 
> 
> I also decided to make an update schedule for this fic: Every week Saturday (In some cases it could also be Sunday, but I will let you know.) , so I don't get burned out and I take my time writing.
> 
> Speaking of letting you know:
> 
> If you like this fic already you should keep an eye on my twitter for the updates or if you want to have a Posie breakdown.
> 
> You can also reach out to my on my curiouscat.
> 
> Both are the same username as here @posiescoven.
> 
> Take care of yourselves and let me know if you like this.


	2. More Than Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually was going to stick to my update schedule, but I wanted to share this as soon as I was done writing.
> 
> Buckle up and enjoy!

As if Penelope hasn't been burned 2 hours ago, she is burning up again when she arrives at the porch of her mother's and her aunt's childhood home.

She is burning with rage. 

Rage towards her parents. 

Rage towards the Park name.

Rage towards herself.

Penelope takes a step to the front door, when suddenly she feels a gun being pressed against the back of her head.

Penelope doesn't waste her magic. She turns around slowly.

The man doesn't lower his gun, instead he presses it against Penelope's forehead. 

The witch grants him a few seconds to rethink his choice. But he doesn't.

He lifts an eyebrow at Penelope's empty look.

Suddenly Penelope ducks her head, and she punches him quickly in his stomach. He gasps for air. Penelope doesn't stop. She slaps him and punches him in the face. He lets go of his weapon. 

The raven-haired girl grabs him by his shoulders, and she shoves him to the ground next to his gun.

The new bodyguard of the Parks tries to reach for it. This time Penelope steps on his hand, making him cry out in pain.

"Bryan! Are you crazy?! That's the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Park!", another bodyguard explains, who appears out of breath next to them.

Penelope steps away from her attacker. 

The other bodyguard turns to Penelope with an apologetic face.

"I am so sorry, Ms. Park. He is new in our team."

"It's Penelope for you, Toby."

Penelope focuses on Bryan again, after he gets back on his feet.

"Ms. Park, I...."

Penelope lifts up her hand, signalizing him to stop talking. The witch looks at Toby. 

"You know what to do."

Toby nods. 

Penelope finally knocks against the front door. Calmly. 

Not because Penelope has calmed down. She wants to appear calm in case her little brother answers the door. 

Pacey doesn't answer the door. A person Penelope considers as her mother does.

The housekeeper Maggie looks happily at the raven-haired witch, who steps inside the mansion.

When Maggie closes the door, she gets pulled in a tight hug by Penelope.

"I am okay, sweetheart. Still startled, but okay. You look like you returned from war.", Maggie points out.

"I did. I won the war against the merge." 

"I totally forgot about that! The fire made me almost lose my mind!"

"You and me both.", Penelope thinks.

"I am glad Josie and her sister are safe now."

Penelope smiles at Maggie and she lets go of her. The other woman appearing in the entrance hall also gets a hug.

"You gave us a heart attack whenever we couldn't reach out to you, but I am glad it is over now and you are safe just like Caroline's daughters.", the girlfriend of her aunt sighs in relief.

"Where is my aunt Nico? Where is Pacey?", Penelope asks Celeste after pulling away from the hug.

"They are upstairs in one of the bedrooms. It may be afternoon here, but she still tucked Pacey in. It will take him some time to get used to the different timezone here.", Celeste explains.

"His sleep got disturbed when the fire happened. He was so scared.", Maggie adds.

Penelope's heart breaks because of that.

"How did the fire happen? Another enemy we gained thanks to Sierra and Eric?"

Maggie shakes her head.

"Your father caused the fire."

_**________** _

  
At the same time there is an assembly at Salvatore School.

Josie and Lizzie are sitting in the front row watching Caroline happily.

"I see some new faces among of you, which is why I will introduce myself. My name is Caroline Forbes, and I am the headmistress of this school.", Caroline begins her speech.

"And she is our mom!", Lizzie yells, wrapping an arm around Josie.

Hope has never seen Lizzie this happy before and she has to admit that it stirs something inside of her.

Feelings she has been fighting since Lizzie has remembered her are back stronger than ever.

The Tribrid tries to shake off her feelings, when she feels Landon leaning against her. 

Caroline beams at her daughters and she senses how behind Josie's smile there is an uneasiness.

Caroline already knows the cause of it. Penelope Park.

The witch may be absent right now, but Josie is on the edge since she has heard her ex-girlfriend's name. Since Caroline has explained to her twin daughters, what Penelope and her have gone through to find the cure for the merge.

"I was away for a long time, but I am back now. For good. The semester is ending this week but I still hope I get to know the new faces in my classes. You can always come to me directly if something is urgent. This also applies to those of you I am already familiar with. By the way, I will be staying the whole Summer at school, to make up for my absence."

Caroline doesn't miss how Lizzie's face falls. The plans of a family vacation are destroyed.

"Any questions?", Alaric adds, who has been standing next to Caroline in silence.

The headmistress is surprised when one coven of witches lifts up their hands at the same time.

"Uh do you all have the same question?"

The witches whisper with each other, and then Alyssa Chang speaks up.

"We do. Where the hell is Penelope Park?"

Josie has to stop herself from setting Alyssa on fire. Actually from setting a whole coven on fire. 

"Penelope is with her family. She will be back in a few hours.", Caroline answers, noticing how Josie looks worried now.

The brunette remembers Penelope telling her how she despises her parents. 

"Why are you asking, Alyssa? Are you eager to get your ass kicked for what you did to Josie, Lizzie and Dr. Saltzman?", Hope asks her over the rows.

"Maybe. You want to join?"

Alyssa wiggles with her eyebrows at the Tribrid. Lizzie narrows her eyes at the interaction between Hope and Alyssa.

Caroline turns with a big question mark in her face and crossed arms to Alaric. He avoids her eyes. 

Just like Josie and Lizzie do when Caroline shoots them a look.

_**________** _

  
Penelope finds Sierra and Eric inside the living room sitting on the couch.

She stops right in front of her parents.

They are busy talking to people on their phones. 

Penelope swears that Sierra and Eric Park work more than they breathe.

"What? Oh my god that is so horrible. No, that wasn't our mansion burning. Who even said we lived there?"

Penelope is amused at Sierra's words. 

At her talent to lie.

"I can't open the presentations. You better fix that.", Eric says, ending his call, shutting the lid of his laptop and then he beams at his daughter.

"I will call you back later."

Sierra gives Penelope her attention too.

"You have dirt on your cheek and leaves in your hair. Let me fix that."

Penelope glares at her mother. 

"Thank you very much for caring about me, Sierra. I am in tears."

Sierra is unbothered by her daughter's sarcasm and she casts a cleansing spell on Penelope's whole body. 

"Look, who has passed all the tests.", Eric speaks up.

Penelope closes her eyes briefly, and she exhales through her nose to process that information. She gives her father an empty look.

"So, the fire was a test?"

"Of course.", Eric confirms, getting on his feet and hovering above his daughter.

"You set your own home on fire. You risked the life of your son and others to test me? For what?", Penelope repeats in disbelief.

"Your loyalty. What you would do if an important part of your coven died. I watched you. I saw how you took off the family ring. You were ready to let black magic take over you. You were ready to lose yourself after you had lost us. You are more than ready to lead our coven."

Penelope clenches her hands into fists.

"Was the new bodyguard attempting to shoot me also a test?"

"What?!"

Penelope glances at Sierra, trying to figure out what her acting will gain her this time. 

Penelope brushes it off as her rehearsing to appear as a caring mother for a future charity gala. 

"I told you your training sessions are important. You saw yourself what you are capable of. I bet you also used what you learned during your missions with Caroline, when magic was no help. Am I right?"

Penelope feels like her head will explode any second.

"I won't be shouting at you two because Pacey is sleeping.", Penelope manages to say calmly.

Sierra's cold expression on her face is back when Penelope takes off her ring. 

The teenager inhales and she closes her eyes.

Suddenly Eric drops down on his knees. Penelope opens her eyes, and she kneels in front of him. 

"You know, I am not even surprised at how you don't know that I will have to lead your coven. It is not a choice I made. I took Pacey's black magic that you.."

Penelope points with her finger at Sierra, her now black eyes still glued to Eric. 

"You made him suffer with. You have cast black magic spells while being pregnant with him. I freed my brother from his pain, and I was willing to suffer in his place, but he didn't want me to. Oh and Eric? Just in case you don't know, which is no surprise because you don't know shit about me, I would move the world for Pacey. So, I am wearing this ring, and I am becoming the leader of your shitty coven for his sake. Not for you. Did your brain as non-existent as your heart understand what I just said?"

Eric nods between his coughs and Penelope undoes her spell. 

Penelope rests her eyes on her mother while putting her ring back on. Black eyes turn green again, but the disgust inside them stays.

"You will leave Mystic Falls. I want you to move back to Ravenford. I doubt that you will disobey my orders since I am your coven leader."

"It doesn't work that way. We came here because we knew that you would return to Salvatore School after calling your aunt Nico and telling her that you found a way to stop the Siphoners from dying."

"You are wrong, Sierra. I parted my ways with Caroline. I was going to stay in Liège. However, I am here now because of that fucked up test, and I will be staying at Salvatore School. You will leave this town."

"The coven stays where the leader is. As long as you are in Mystic Falls, so are we. Your aunts, cousins and uncles will move here too after the ceremony.", Sierra explains.

Penelope presses her lips together, trying to calm herself down. The 17 years old witch turns her back to her parents and she heads to the stairs.

"We will do the ceremony the day after your birthday. You are already chosen as our coven leader.."

"Forced to be.", Penelope corrects him, stopping in the middle of the stairs.

"...but we need to make it official. You will be 18. It is tradition. There is no way around that.", Eric lets his daughter know, ignoring the fact that Penelope could have killed him earlier.

His obsession with power is bigger than anything else.

"Go to hell both of you!", Penelope hisses back.

Penelope's bad mood vanishes when she sees her brother standing sleepily in the door of a room with their aunt Nico.

"You are here.", Pacey sighs happily once Penelope picks him up and holds him like he is the most precious thing in the world for her. 

He and Josie are sharing that title.

Nico is watching them with an adoring face.

"No matter what happens, I will always be there for you."

_**________** _

  
"I can't believe that Kai came back?! I can't believe what our daughters went through, and you didn't tell me anything?! I can't believe you hid all of this from me?!"

Josie and Lizzie exchange a look and then they go inside their parents' office.

"Girls.", Alaric says in relief because he is finally able to escape from Caroline even if it is for a bit.

The vampire turns to her daughters. Not a hint of anger is on her face anymore. 

"The witch only school send your stuff to our room, mom.", Josie explains, still feeling bad for having lied to Caroline.

The vampire doesn't waste any time. She hugs her daughters for the second time today.

"I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me the most."

"At least you won't leave again.", Lizzie sighs.

"It's okay, mom.", Josie assures Caroline.

Caroline looks more closely at her daughters.

"Black magic, Jo? An old vampire tried to seduce you, Lizzie?"

"I never want to see him again.", Lizzie mumbles.

"I am free of black magic.", Josie says.

Caroline squeezes them one more time.

"Let's make the potion now and save you from your coven curse. We will talk about everything after that."

Caroline leaves with her daughters in her arms and Alaric the office. 

Josie looks around. She lowers her gaze when there is still no sight of Penelope.

It takes five hours to create the potion. 

Josie sends Pedro in those five hours every ten minutes around the school and to Penelope's room.

Josie takes the potion with a heavy heart and without Penelope being by her side.

_**________** _

  
"I don't even remember what I did when I went dark, and I don't think I want to. The only thing I know is that I will not use my magic again until I feel ready."

Caroline is sitting with Josie on her bed looking with pity at her. Her fingers are rubbing her shoulder to comfort her.

The vampire can't stop herself from thinking about Penelope still having a fight with black magic.

Once again Caroline considers Penelope and Josie as something more than lovers.

The headmistress finds soulmates also not fitting. For her it doesn't describe how they complete each other without even being together.

Josie looks hopefully to the door, thinking those are Penelope's footsteps approaching.

It is Hope.

Josie still smiles at her, but she feels sad. She misses Penelope even more now that she is in Mystic Falls.

"Am I disturbing?", Hope asks carefully.

"No. Not at all."

Caroline smiles warmly at the Tribrid. Hope stops in front of Lizzie's bed. Lizzie has noticed from the first second that something is wrong.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Alone?", Hope asks, her voice shaking slightly.

The Siphoner puts a hand on the back of the Tribrid, and she leaves with her.

"Mom?"

Caroline snaps out of the imagination of Lizzie and Hope being a great couple with Josie's voice.

"Why isn't Penelope back yet? Do you know something? After all, you have been her teacher and her partner in crime for a year."

"Penelope is with her family. They are staying here in Mystic Falls. They must be busy moving in their new home."

"Did Penelope bond with her parents in Belgium?"

"Not exactly like that, but they have to see each other more than Penelope is used to."

"Why?"

"I think it is better when Penelope tells you."

Josie doesn't feel relieved with Caroline's answers. She is growing more and more nervous.

_**________** _

  
Pacey Park is little and sensitive. 

The bedtime stories from Penelope provide him comfort and a peaceful sleep.

Penelope stays for five hours with him.

She caresses carefully with her hand over Pacey's curls, watching him dreaming.

She thinks about the conversation they have had earlier.

Pacey asks her why they have moved to Mystic Falls. Penelope lies to him. She tells him that it is for their parents' job again. Painting Sierra and Eric as saints protects Pacey from the truth. The truth of how dark their parents are.

Penelope can't provide a lie for the fire question. She tells him to not worry about it.

The leader of the Park coven looks up, when she hears a noise outside of the room.

The door opens and Nico is standing there.

As if Pacey senses Nico entering his bedroom, he shifts in his sleep and he lets go of his sister.

Penelope follows Nico downstairs.

No sights of Eric and Sierra.

Penelope doesn't even want to know what they are up to this time.

_**________** _

  
Josie's pouty face deepens when Penelope isn't inside her room. Josie closes the door and she notices that Penelope is somehow present.

Her stuff has exploded like a bomb inside her room. 

Exactly like Caroline's stuff after it has arrived inside the twins' room.

Josie decides to let Penelope come to a clean and tidy room.

The brunette is glad she has brought the prism. She sets it down on the bed while starting to pick up Penelope's clothes from the floor.

"I love it when you wear your hair open."

Josie looks up and she is frozen for a few seconds. 

Her subconscious disguised as Penelope looks so real.

"Earth to Jo."

With that Josie comes back to her senses.

"So much for accuracy. Penelope doesn't call me Jo."

"I know. I am you. But you seemed like you were going to jump on me and kiss me senseless. So, I had to remind you."

"That is..."

Fake Penelope lifts an eyebrow, and Josie gives in.

"That is true. Thanks for reminding me, but can you be like Penelope now?"

"Why?"

"You know why! You are me!", Josie hisses through gritted teeth, losing her calmness with herself.

"Exactly. I know that you need to speak it out loud."

"I am missing Penelope! I have been missing her since she walked away from me with her suitcase! I have been missing her since she dumped me! Even Dark me was missing her! Are you satisfied now?"

"I don't know, are you?", Fake Penelope teases Josie, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Wow. Finally, you are like Penelope."

Fake Penelope blows her a kiss and she leans forward to see what Josie picks up from the chaos.

"Since when do you wear yellow?", the brunette wonders.

"That is actually.."

"Hey, this is my sweater! I have torn mine and Lizzie's wardrobe apart trying to find it!", Josie realizes.

Fake Penelope lifts up her thumb.

"When did you steal this from me?", Josie asks her.

"I am you. I am as clueless as you are."

_**________** _

  
"Do you have the key?", Penelope asks her aunt when they step outside, and she sees Maggie and Celeste sitting on the porch.

"Even if we get locked out, we have two witches with us who can open the door with magic.", Celeste points out, and Nico places a kiss on the top of her head.

Penelope watches them with a smile and a tiny bit of jealousy.

She misses being with Josie like that.

Penelope wonders if Josie and Lizzie have already taken the potion.

Maggie stops aunt and niece from sitting down next to them.

"Do you know what would fit to a summer night where the four of us are together after a long time? Booze."

"I'll go with a spell to town and buy it.", Nico volunteers.

"You want me to escort you?"

Nico makes her niece sit down.

"I want you to rest. Being a coven leader and saving two witches from a curse is exhausting."

"The latter is worth the exhaustion."

As soon as Nico disappears, Celeste pulls Penelope closer.

"If you ever want to propose to Josie in a few years, do it far away from your parents. I was about to begin my speech, but when your father did the fire spell everything got ruined."

"Typical Eric Park. He always ruins beautiful moments. Don't worry, I will help you making the best proposal ever."

"Count me in too."

Celeste beams at Penelope and Maggie.

"Not to ruin the mood now, but about the fire...I was already suspecting something when he asked us to pack our most important stuff. When your mother sent them away with a spell, she only said that we are moving. Well, that was a complete new way of moving.", the housekeeper admits.

"Maggie. You are working for her since I have been born. However, you still haven't learned. When Sierra is being friendly to you, it is because something is up."

"It is just that Pacey sees the good in her.", Maggie argues.

Nico appearing out of smoke startles her.

"My sister wasn't always..."

"a cold hearted bitch?"

Celeste.

"A freezer? Pardon, robot fits better."

Maggie.

Three pairs of eyes are on Penelope now.

"If I get started now, we will be sitting here for a long time."

"Sierra wasn't always like that." Nico repeats, scooting next to Celeste and putting the bottles on the ground.

"Aunt Nico, you know I always believe what you say, except this."

Nico stays silent. She understands why Penelope and Sierra have difficulties. 

"Answer me this instead. How the hell did you get the booze that fast?"

"Magic.", Nico says quietly and playfully after opening the bottles with a spell.

"Tell us how you saved the Saltzman twins from the merge, Penelope.", Celeste demands.

Maggie reaches Penelope a bottle. The raven-haired witch declines, and she gets on her feet.

" I will tell you another time. I forgot about the curfew Salvatore School has."

"You never cared about that before.", Nico points out.

"Just say you want to reunite with Josie.", Maggie teases her, nudging Penelope.

"You are right. I am dying to see her..."

"But?", Celeste asks, seeing how she hesitates."

"I am scared. What if she hates me because I left? I did it for her and Lizzie, but then again she already hated me before that already. I won't be able to take it if she still looks at me with hatred."

"I bet that Caroline already told Josie and Lizzie what you did for them. Besides if she hated you for dumping her, she wouldn't ask you to not leave."

Celeste gives Penelope hope.

"Wait. Before you go let's talk about your condition. How the fuck will we save you from becoming the coven leader next week at the ceremony?"

"You won't save me, aunt Nico. I am already the coven leader. The ring I am wearing is a handcuff. I am handcuffed to the Park coven. The thing is I can throw this ring away, and I would suffer happily instead of seeing Eric and Sierra more than I am used to.."

"But you can't take it when Pacey blames himself for your pain.", Nico finishes with a sigh.

"I already accepted me being doomed for my brother. You should too.", Penelope says.

"We won't accept that, right?", Celeste asks her girlfriend and Maggie after Penelope disappears.

"Absolutely fucking not!", the two women reply in unison.

_**________** _

  
Penelope isn't shocked at all when she sees Lizzie and Hope kissing.

The raven haired witch tries to make it past them inside the school without disturbing them.

Lizzie Saltzman wouldn't be Lizzie Saltzman if she didn't sense Penelope Park's presence.

A habit from their old days as enemies.

"Penelope, hi!", Lizzie squeaks.

The Park witch turns to the Tribrid and the Siphoner.

"Hey."

Lizzie calms down when there is no teasing smirk, but a smile on her face.

"Welcome back.", Hope speaks after touching briefly her lips still affected by Lizzie.

"I know it is none of my business, but I am loving the upgrade Mikaelson."

Lizzie blushes and Hope looking at her admiringly is no help.

"Thank you for saving Lizzie and Josie."

"Yeah. Thank you, Penelope."

"You and Mikaelson are thanking me for not having listened to your mother."

The three witches chuckle together.

It feels weird for them but also good being like this. Maybe it is the beginning of a new trio.

"Josie has been waiting for you the whole time. Don't let her wait any longer."

Hope nods agreeing with the blonde.

"I won't.", Penelope answers softly.

_**________** _

  
Josie smiles when she studies her surrounding. 

Penelope's room looks like from the old days again. 

Posters of her favorite rock bands are covering her walls. 

The shelf is filled with fantasy books, which Penelope loves to make fun of for the way they portray magic.

The frame is broken, but the photo of Penelope and Josie under the mistletoe is back on the nightstand.

Josie's heart is melting since she has found it and many other photos of them in the chaos. 

The brunette sits down on the bed next to fake Penelope.

"You could have helped me."

Fake Penelope blinks at her.

"You wanted me to be like Penelope and she is lazy.", she points out.

"Not when it comes to me.", Josie huffs, making fake Penelope chuckle.

"What?"

"Your..our confidence, it amazes me."

"Given everything I went through a little confidence can't be that bad, right?"

"Right."

Josie eyes fake Penelope and then she reaches her hand, taking a few strands of her hair.

"I am wondering if your hair is really this long or if you kept it short."

Suddenly fake Penelope vanishes.

Josie looks at the prism. It isn't glowing anymore. 

The sound of the door closing softly in a familiar way causes Josie to feel warm

"Why don't you see for yourself, Jojo?"

Josie turns her head, and she sucks her breath in.

The reason for some of her most beautiful and painful days has finally shown up. 

Penelope Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hizzie shippers make some noise!! 
> 
> Posie shippers can exhale now that Penelope and Josie have finally seen each other. But how will the reunion go?
> 
> Thoughts about Penelope's family for those of you who don't know them from my one shots? Those of you know who know them are also welcome to share their thoughts :) 
> 
> Basically let me know what you think. Do you like where this is going?


	3. We'll Pick Up Right Where We Left Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: posiescoven
> 
> Curiouscat: posiescoven
> 
> The name of this chapter is inspired by Big Time Rush's Worldwide
> 
> Suggestion: listen to it while reading :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It is like two magnets being pulled together. They make their way to each other.

Josie is smiling at her. 

One of the things Penelope has been yearning for since she has dumped her.

That's why she thinks she is dreaming right now when she is standing in front of Josie.

Carefully. As if she is scared, the brunette will disappear.

That's the way Penelope's fingertips caress over Josie's cheek. 

Josie's eyes are memorizing every inch of her face. She thinks her mind is playing with her, and Penelope is not really there. 

The brunette's smile is growing while tucking a short lock behind Penelope's ear and realizing that this is very much real.

A beat passes. They continue to take each other in. 

A year has passed but they have missed each other longer than that and more than that.

There is an explosion when the lips of the selfless and the selfish finally reunite. 

The world begins spinning again. 

All the pain, longing and fear goes into their reunion kiss. 

All the unspoken words.

They breathe each other in as if they haven't breathed for a long time. 

After having lost her way Penelope Park has finally found her way home after a long time. 

After having a hole in her heart since Penelope has dumped her, Josie Saltzman feels genuinely happy after a long time. 

However, Penelope and Josie wouldn't be Penelope and Josie if they got more than one minute to themselves. 

"A new Malivore monster is here, and we could need your help!"

"Bad timing, babe."

Lizzie nudges the Tribrid with her elbow when Josie and Penelope put their reunion on hold.

Hope is speechless at Lizzie calling her 'babe'. Josie is taken aback for a few seconds, but she smiles when she sees the way Lizzie is blushing after realizing what she has said.

Penelope is bothered that they got interrupted, but she still grins at the two witches she has caught kissing earlier.

The Siphoner and the Park witch feel like during the night of the talent show where Hope and Lizzie have already interrupted them once.

Except that now there is a chance for them to get back together.

A loud scream coming from somewhere inside the school causes the four witches to remember the current problem. 

"One year later and the Teletubbies are still at this school? You got me disappointed, Mikaelson. I expected your hero self to have found a solution.", Penelope says, walking with Josie to the door.

They follow Lizzie and Hope. Penelope looks at Josie when the brunette reaches for her hand.

Penelope intertwines their fingers. 

They exchange a smile. 

"We'll pick up right where we left off.", Josie clarifies.

Penelope brushes with her thumb over Josie's fingers. 

"I would love that, Jojo."

Both know that there are things they need to talk about, but for tonight they decide to just enjoy being together after everything they have gone through.

After they will have defeated the new Malivore monster, or in Penelope's words a new Teletubby, there will be nothing interrupting them.

Josie is going to make sure of that.

_**________** _

  
They gather in the common room with the others. Caroline beams all over her face when she notices Penelope and Josie holding hands.

"Peez! Welcome back! It's good to see you again!"

Penelope has to let go of Josie's hand to return MG's hug.

"I missed you too, dude.", Penelope admits.

"Where is the monster? And Landon?", Hope asks Alaric in the meanwhile.

"Kaleb and Rafael are with Landon. They will lead the monster here."

"I have a suggestion. Why don't we just take bird boy and toss him inside the mud pit? Father and son would reunite, and we could have our well-deserved peace."

"I think that this will be the beginning of a friendship, Park.", Lizzie says with a grin on her face, despite Hope glaring at them both.

"That was funny coming from you, Penelope. Regarding everything that happened while you were gone.", someone chuckles.

Josie tenses up and Penelope gives Alyssa a confused look.

"Don't tell me you are part of the anti Teletubbies club, Chang."

"I am not. I am here to welcome you and to update you."

"Update me?"

"Aren't you curious what happened here while you were gone?"

Josie's fingertips touch the back of Penelope's hand. Penelope focuses on the brunette.

Brown eyes are looking at her pleadingly. 

Penelope turns back to Alyssa.

"I am curious, and I can't wait to hear it all from Josie."

Caroline admires how the raven haired-witch is following Josie's silent wish.

Penelope wraps an arm around Josie and, the brunette leans against her. 

Alyssa lifts amused an eyebrow at Josie's killing looks.

"Anyway, there is no way I will abandon Landon. He is still my friend.", the Tribrid states while also announcing their breakup at the same time.

"Didn't Landon abandon you after he had remembered you?", MG points out.

Despite the obvious fact Lizzie glares at him when Hope looks hurt for a brief moment.

"I can hear them coming.", Caroline interrupts the arguing between the teenagers.

Kaleb rushes inside first with an unconscious Landon in his arms. 

Hope and Alaric hurry towards them.

"What happened? And where is Raf?"

The boy Hope mentions rushes inside the common room. The Tribrid breathes in relief when she sees that he isn't hurt.

"What happened?", she repeats.

"Landon and the monster only made eye contact, and he collapsed."

"I am wondering how he would react to someone else.", Alyssa chuckles, eyeing Penelope.

Penelope doesn't get to wonder what Alyssa has smoked, because Landon wakes up.

Penelope is only interested in what he has to say in case the monster escapes the school, and she wants to know what she has to protect Pacey, Maggie and Celeste against.

"You okay?", Hope asks the phoenix.

Landon nods before leaning against her.

Lizzie looks away hurt when she sees how Hope and Landon still act close with each other. 

"Um do you mind telling us about the monster and then return to your cuddle session?!", Penelope barks.

"Yes. We will be really good friends.", Lizzie thinks.

"I saw our breakup. I saw.."

Landon's eyes find Lizzie, and they go back to Hope.

"I saw you two."

"I saw Cassie.", Rafael adds.

"Yeah. I am out of here. I won't allow a monster to hurt me with my loved ones."

"Why was she even here again?", Kaleb mumbles after Alyssa is gone.

MG shrugs with his shoulders.

"How do we defeat it if it knocks us out with one look?", Josie asks.

"I have an idea.", Penelope says.

Before Penelope can explain her plan, a loud scream draws the attention to the uninvited guest entering the common room. 

"Close your eyes!", Rafael yells.

Penelope places her other arm around Josie. She spins Josie in her arms, bending forward with her and shielding her. 

"Mom! Dad!", Lizzie's voice appears after the monster has screamed again.

The teenagers hear another body hit the ground.

"Who was that?", MG asks.

"I am okay, bro.", Kaleb answers.

"Dude, you are in my arms and you are humming a song."

"Still wanted to clarify, and Taylor Swift always helps me to calm down."

"Cut the bullshit!", Penelope hisses.

"Rafael?", she begins calling the names.

"Here."

"Bird boy?"

"Why are you calling me like that?"

"Mikaelson?"

"Park."

"Lizzie?"

No answer.

"Lizzie?", Hope repeats.

It drives Hope crazy not knowing if the blonde has collapsed because of the eye contact with the monster or if the monster has injured her.

Penelope feels Josie shaking in her arms, and she places a kiss on top of her head, trying to calm her down. 

"Penelope, can you make that unknown idea of yours work?", the Tribrid asks, Landon's breath against her neck annoying her. 

"I can.", Penelope answers, carefully kneeling with Josie in her arms on the floor.

"Jojo, did you notice the family ring I am wearing?"

"No.", Josie admits, worry and fear in her voice.

"It will help me to kick the monster's ass."

"How?"

"I am wearing the family ring because it keeps the black magic inside of me from taking over me."

"You have black magic inside of you?"

"I will explain everything to you later, beautiful."

Josie feels warm with Penelope calling her beautiful, but she is still worried.

"Will you be okay?"

Penelope stays silent. Instead, she places one more kiss on top of Josie's head.

"I just gained my strength."

Josie feels her moving away.

Penelope takes off the ring.

Something is happening for the first time to Penelope when black magic takes over her.

She is feeling hot. As if she is sitting inside a sauna. 

Usually, it only happens when she gets touched. 

The raven haired witch tries to brush off the new experience, and she opens her black eyes, looking for the monster.

"Seriously?!"

"What? Is Lizzie okay?", Hope asks her.

Penelope focuses from the monster that is currently walking around Landon and Hope to the blonde. 

"An oversized cat scratched her on her cheek. I expected something more threatening judging by the way you stormed inside, Kaleb."

"A what?! Damn, do I need glasses?!", Kaleb asks in disbelief.

"It didn't look like a cat before. More like a zombie.", Rafael explains.

"Well, is anyone here scared of cats?"

"Me.", Landon answers.

"Guess what has stopped right in front of you."

The phoenix hears the soft mewling, and he snuggles up more against Hope.

Penelope kneels in front of Josie, seeing how she is tensed up.

"Penelope.", Josie breathes, feeling her hand caressing the side of her face.

Penelope takes her hand, kissing the back of it, trying her best to calm her down and then Josie feels her placing the ring in her palm.

"I will take our fluffy friend down, Josie."

"Be careful."

Josie feels Penelope kissing her cheek this time.

"Cats love me, babe."

"Not to interrupt the finally brewing romance over there.."

"...but why aren't you acting any differently when you have freed your black magic right now, Peez?", MG completes Kaleb's phrase.

"Exactly. Your girl wanted to kill all of us after she went dark."

Penelope glances at the brunette after finding out a bit of what she has missed out on at Salvatore School. Josie winces with Kaleb's words.

"I guess it depends on one's emotional state.", Penelope answers calmly.

Normally she would scream at everyone how they have allowed Josie to get possessed with black magic.

However, she has to remain calm in order to not lose control.

Penelope approaches the cat. It turns to her. They make eye contact.

A moment passes.

Penelope doesn't collapse and the cat changes into something else in front of her.

"A shape shifting monster. I am looking at the biggest asshole in the world right now.", Penelope says coldly, after coming back to her senses. 

"Who?", Hope asks.

"My father."

"So, you are scared of your father."

Josie tightens her hand around the family ring with Landon's words.

Penelope glares at the phoenix.

"I am not."

"But I am scared of cats. It makes only sense that.."

"If you don't want to contribute to Katy Perry's firework, you better shut the fuck up!"

"Penelope.", Josie calls to calm her down.

She stops black magic from clouding Penelope's judgement.

"Come on, Penelope. Always the empty threats. No real action.", the copy of Eric speaks up.

"Oh, you want me to take action?"

"Pen, please.", Josie begs again.

That's the last thing the conscious ones with their eyes closed hear for a few seconds.

Josie feels familiar fingers around her closed hand. She opens it for Penelope. 

Penelope slips on the ring, and she feels the pain go away. The hot feeling stays.

"You can open your eyes now. I defeated the monster."

Brown eyes meet green eyes. A sigh of relief comes from Josie.

"Are you okay?"

Penelope nods. She seems cold. Josie assumes that it is because of the fact that she has seen Eric.

"I.."

"I am bleeding!", Lizzie panics, interrupting Josie.

The brunette hurries to her twin. Everyone else gathers around Lizzie too. 

Penelope doesn't. She stares at Josie. 

Penelope has not collapsed, but she has still seen something earlier when she has locked eyes with the cat.

She has seen everything that happened to Josie while she has been absent.

One phrase she has heard is keep repeating in her head ever since.

_Or you've just never been in a relationship where what you want matters._

_**________** _

  
"Hey. I've been waiting for you. Again.", Josie says teasingly, rising from Penelope's bed when she steps out of the bathroom.

She runs her eyes over the wet hair and the bathrobe covering Penelope's body.

"How is your sister?", Penelope asks while Josie is approaching her.

"Lizzie is fine. Hope healed the scratch with her blood."

"Good."

"How about we finally pick up right where we left off and after that we talk?", Josie suggests, her hand going to the tie keeping the bathrobe together.

Penelope takes Josie's hand, removing it.

"How about you do that with your vampire grandma?"

"What?"

"I don't know her name, and I honestly don't care to find out. You didn't need to kiss me back earlier. A 'thank you for saving Lizzie and me' would have been enough."

"You mean Jade. The monster made you see what you missed out on.", Josie realizes.

"Yes, and I still don't care about her name.", Penelope huffs.

"Jade isn't my girlfriend. What I had with her is over and it was to get over you."

"Still gross if you ask me.", the raven-haired witch mutters.

"I kissed you because I wanted to and because I missed you."

Penelope stays silent.

"What I had with Landon was also to fill the void you left in me. You are the only one who can make me feel whole, Penelope."

Josie takes Penelope's face in her hands. Green eyes avoid brown eyes.

"I have wanted you back since you dumped me. Even if you haven't found the cure, I still would have wanted you back. I want you. Always have and always will."

Josie shivers when cold green eyes look at her.

"Josie. Why would you want to be with someone again with whom you have already been in a relationship where what you want hasn't mattered?"

Josie's heart breaks with this. 

Penelope's heart breaks too when she sees the tears gathering in her brown eyes.

"I know I didn't defend us. I didn't defend you, but I changed. What happened to me. It changed me. Please. Just let me. Let me do it right this time. I would be good to you. I _will_ be good to you."

"I saw what you went through. I am sorry, I would have protected you, but I left and it happened. I don't think us being together again is a good idea. You have suffered because of black magic. I am full of black magic.", Penelope argues with a voice shaking.

"Exactly. That's why I will be able to help you in case you can't control it anymore."

"Josie.", Penelope sighs, removing the brunette's hands again.

"I am alone in this. Leave. Please."

Josie nods. Tears still roll down the brunette's face.

Penelope wipes them. Just like during the night of Miss Mystic Falls.

"I will leave you for tonight, but tomorrow I will be here again. The day after tomorrow too and the day after that. You are not alone, Penelope. I know you don't want me, but I will be there for you. No matter what. Always."

Josie smiles at her through her tears, and then she leaves the room.

The raven-haired witch sits down on her bed. 

She can't hold back her tears anymore.

"I will always want you, because I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reaches out tissues*
> 
> Next chapter things will get more tense. 
> 
> Feedback would be awesome.


	4. You Are Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Josie said she would come back tomorrow to Penelope.

But she can't do that.

Lizzie has also told her to see Penelope the next day.

Josie can't do that.

She can't spend a single night alone anymore while knowing the girl she has missed deeply, is staying just a few doors away.

So, Josie wipes her tears and she goes back to Penelope's room the same night. 

The brunette braces herself.

She braces herself for a cold look, distance and even a mad reaction from the raven-haired witch at seeing her again after hours.

Once again Josie gets angry at herself for not having defended Penelope when Landon has said that she has never been in a relationship where what she wants matters.

If Josie could go back in time, she would change many things.

One of the many things she would change first is Miss Mystic Falls.

She wouldn't have followed Lizzie's plan. She would have danced with Penelope. She would have read her letter earlier.

Josie would have made Penelope stay, and then Landon wouldn't be able to talk badly about her.

She and Landon, She and Jade would have never happened, because she would have Penelope.

That also means that Josie and Lizzie wouldn't have been cured from the merge, if Penelope never left Salvatore School.

The brunette's pout deepens with that realization.

Josie tells herself that maybe things have been meant to be the way they are right now.

It comforts her a bit.

What could comfort the Siphoner even more is Penelope's soft smile and her shining eyes only meant for her.

Josie doesn't knock against Penelope's door. 

She has stopped it a long time ago.

Because Penelope has always assured her that she can just burst inside her room anytime, for example in the middle of the night and that it will be completely fine.

A treatment only meant for Josie.

Josie turns the knob hesitatingly. She slips inside the room, and she closes the door.

The brunette Siphoner hopes that the door to Penelope's heart is still open.

Penelope is lost deeply in her own thoughts. 

She doesn't notice Josie until she stops in front of the bed. 

It's like Penelope or Josie cast a spell, and time slows down.

With Josie in her view, the other witch becomes aware of how loud the music is she is listening to.

Penelope comes back to her senses when her heart beats faster at the sight of the only brunette she would watch happily burn down the world.

The raven haired girl blinks and she lifts her head from the pillow.

Josie nervously watches how Penelope removes her airpods. 

Josie looks at the nightstand, where the prism is, avoiding Penelope's eyes.

She thinks about how she could just say that she has come here to take the prism.

Penelope throws the blanket back, sitting up and reaching for Josie's hand.

Her touch is soft, warm, and fireworks explode inside of Josie's chest.

The brunette turns to her slowly. 

Penelope is looking at her with concerned eyes. Despite what has happened earlier.

Josie knows it will still be difficult to break down her walls, but she won't give up.

She won't lose Penelope again.

"Why are you here, Josie?"

A beat passes. 

Josie could cry.

She could cry at how she asks her instead of just accepting her silence.

Penelope doesn't punish Josie with silence, unlike Josie, has done with her.

"Josie?", Penelope repeats.

"Because I miss you, and now that you are back I can't fall asleep without your warmth after craving it for such a long time.", Josie says.

Penelope is stunned at the girl she loves admitting how she is really feeling.

Josie waits impatiently for Penelope's reaction.

Penelope scans her from head to toe with her eyes. 

"You really changed.", Penelope realizes, finally with a smile on her face.

Josie nods and she exhales.

She has braced herself so much for pain, that she feels like she has held her breath the whole time.

"Grab yourself something more comfortable from my wardrobe.", Penelope says, scooting to the wall to give Josie her usual side of the bed.

Josie's face lights up as if she has won in the lottery and she happily makes her way to the wardrobe.

A few minutes later, Penelope and Josie find themselves holding each other in silence.

"Are you still mad at me because of Landon and Jade?", Josie asks carefully.

Penelope sighs.

"I am not mad. I am hurt. I mean, I already assumed that you would move on and that's why I wanted to stay in Belgium. However, my father set our house on fire for a stupid coven leader test, and then my family moved here. As much as I hate Sierra, she knew that I wanted to come here. Shocking, I know."

"Wait, you are the leader of your family coven?"

Penelope lifts her left hand, showing Josie the family ring.

"Because of this. Whoever wears it, has to lead the coven."

"And since you have to wear it to keep the black magic inside of you under control, you are stuck with your family coven.", Josie concludes.

"Exactly, babe."

They exchange a smile at the pet name.

Josie gets serious. She places her hand on the side of Penelope's face.

"How did you get involved with black magic?"

Penelope's smile fades. Her arms around the brunette loosen, and she looks everywhere, but Josie's eyes.

Penelope sits up and Josie moves with her. 

"You are not alone.", Josie repeats her words from earlier.

"I am here. I won't leave."

Penelope stays silent.

Watery green eyes find brown eyes.

Josie continues to look at her pleadingly.

Finally, something happens.

A word shakingly whispered slips past her lips. Josie still understands it and she allows Penelope's tears to roll down her face, even when it hurts her.

Pacey.

Penelope has told Josie before how Sierra has been responsible for him to be full of black magic.

"In order to free him, I had to take his black magic and make it mine. I already prepared myself to be officially the coven leader because of the ceremony after my birthday, but I.."

A sob racks through Penelope's body.

Josie can't take it anymore. She wraps her arms around Penelope, and she holds her tightly. 

"I don't want to, Jojo. I am tired. I am so tired of everything. I just wanted Pacey to be free. I just wanted to be with you.", Penelope sobs.

"You are with me. I got you, Penelope. I will find a solution."

Penelope doesn't react at first. Josie expects her to protest again.

"I love you, Jojo."

It's barely a whisper, but Josie still hears it. The brunette feels Penelope leaning against her even more, and she holds her tighter.

"I love you too, Penelope Park. I really do. I always have and I always will."

Josie pulls away to see Penelope's face at her love confession.

There isn't a reaction.

Penelope's eyes are closed. She has fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only 2 chapters left, but updates won't come for the next two weeks because of my exams. I hope you understand.
> 
> Next chapter you will get protective Josie. 
> 
> That's the only thing I can say to make the waiting easier for you.
> 
> My twitter is @posiescoven in case you have further questions.
> 
> Feedback would be awesome!


	5. It Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said two weeks break, but I managed to catch up on the topics for my first exams.
> 
> So, I give you this.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I can't even get her fever with my magic down."

Dr. Stuart turns to the people who are inside Penelope's room at 1 am. 

A mixture of "What?! and "What does that mean?!" come back to her. 

Except from Josie.

She is holding a sleep deprived Pacey.

She knows that the little boy doesn't cry right now, because she isn't crying.

Dr. Stuart is about to say something in return when Sierra and Eric storm inside Penelope's room.

They only make it to Penelope's wardrobe. 

A barrier spell is around the other half of the room.

Josie lets go of Pacey, and Nico takes him in her arms. 

The brunette steps to the invisible wall. 

"What are you two doing here?"

Sierra blinks at the cold tone in her voice.

She and Josie have never met before. However, the businesswoman hasn't hesitated to do a background research on the girl, who has stolen her daughter's heart.

She knows how Josie is in general.

"We are here for our daughter. Let us in.", Eric demands.

"No. You two have done enough."

"I won't allow a.."

"Let me in for Pacey at least.", Sierra interrupts her husband.

Josie looks over her shoulder.

The little boy is looking sleepily at Penelope, hoping she will wake up.

Penelope has told Josie how Pacey and Sierra have a strong bond, and how it is the only reason she calls her 'mom' in front of him.

Josie faces Penelope's parents with a sigh.

"Fine. Sierra Park, you can enter."

Eric lets out an outraged sound. 

Josie understands more and more why Penelope has insulted him for 20 minutes after she has returned drunk from thanks giving.

With one last glare at Penelope's father, Josie returns to her spot.

She sits down on the edge of Penelope's bed, next to Maggie and Nico.

She takes Penelope's hand.

A tiny smile appears on Josie's face when she takes in the other people.

Her parents, Hope, Lizzie, MG, Kaleb, Nico, Maggie, Celeste, Dr. Sullivan, Sierra and Pacey.

If Penelope was awake, she would complain about the crowd in her room.

"Mommy. Penny won't wake up."

The brunette watches how Sierra picks Pacey up, giving him a sad smile.

"Don't you know your sister? She is a sleepy head."

"But she has fever too.", the little boy points out.

"Find a lie for that.", Kaleb mumbles, and MG nudges him with his elbow.

Sierra is looking in disbelief at Dr. Stuart.

"Why haven't you healed her yet?"

"I can't do that for some reason, but I have a question. Who has spent the most time with Penelope in the past few days?"

"Me.", Caroline says, raising her hand.

"Yeah. You distracted my daughter from her tasks for the coven with your merge missions!", Eric yells.

Nico gets on her feet, and she steps to Pacey and Sierra.

"Snuggle bunny, you aren't allowed to use my following phrase until you have reached Maggie's height."

Pacey nods.

Nico gives her attention to Eric.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"She has just said what many of us have wanted to say to him for a long time now.", Celeste mumbles.

"Your aunt Nico 1. Eric 0. I will keep updating you.", Maggie assures an unconscious Penelope with a trembling voice, trying her best to keep her usual cheerful appearance.

"Now back to what I was saying.", Dr. Stuart demands irritated.

"Caroline. This may be a strange question but did Penelope take the ring off and did she try to set herself on fire the past days?"

Josie can finally hear her thoughts clearly when there is a stunned silence. 

Dr. Stuart may be close to a loophole, but Josie gets more anxious with her question.

"She took off the ring. She gave it to me and then she threw herself in flames to rescue my daughters."

Josie can't even imagine in what other dangerous situations Penelope and Caroline have been.

"When I was trying to find a cure for Pacey back then, I came across something witches affected by black magic have done 100 of years ago and some still do it to this day."

"What is it?", Celeste asks, her interest in supernatural stuff taking the best of her.

Dr. Sullivan glances at Pacey. As well behaved as he is, he places his hands on his ears without protesting. Josie flashes a smile at him.

"They set themselves on fire to be free."

Josie feels like she is showering with ice after this information.

"And that worked?"

Lizzie isn't convinced.

"My aunt Freya once told me how there is an old painful method to get rid of the darkness. It must be this one.", Hope gets involved.

"So, Penelope is free of black magic?"

The hope in Nico's voice affects everyone else.

"We can only find out one way. I want everyone to remain calm if she wakes up.", Dr. Stuart orders.

Josie lets go of Penelope's one hand to take her other. She takes off the ring.

Eric widens his eyes when the brunette tosses the family ring to the floor. Maggie wants to applaud Josie.

Josie holds her breath. She imagines how the only green eyes looking at her with admiration will look at her in a few seconds like that again.

She imagines Penelope smiling softly at her.

She craves to hear her voice.

It is like Penelope is gone again.

Josie stops her thoughts. She holds onto the fact that Penelope has told her that she loves her.

Josie will repeat her love confession if she wakes up.

However, Penelope stays unconscious. Josie's heart stays bleeding.

"Maybe she needs to wear the ring again.", Eric chimes in. 

"Maybe you need to shut up!", Josie fires back.

Her anger rises for the businessman. 

Josie focuses back on her girlfriend to calm down. She doesn't. 

Her anger turns into pain.

Her eyes burn again. She doesn't want to cry. She wants to stay strong for Penelope.

"Why doesn't Penelope wake up?", Maggie repeats Nico's question.

Everyone watches how the doctor moves a white light over Penelope's body.

"The fever has stopped. She still has black magic inside of her."

"Well, time to do this my way.", Josie speaks up.

"What would be your way?"

Sierra looks suspiciously at the brunette Siphoner.

"I am going inside Penelope's head."

_**________** _

"I once got stuck inside Josie's head when I tried to bring her back.", Hope reveals.

"The spell I cast will make Josie wake up if she gets in danger inside Penelope's head."

Caroline relaxes a tiny, little bit with Dr. Stuart's words.

"It is Penelope's head. I highly doubt there will be anything inside that could harm Josie.", Nico points out.

Despite not being fond with the fact that her daughter is weak for a Siphoner, Sierra nods.

"Nico is right."

Josie glances at Penelope's mother before MG catches her attention.

"Jo, you ready?"

Josie takes a deep breath.

"I am. Do it."

Caroline catches Josie, and she puts her down next to Penelope.

Maggie leans to Nico.

"Wrong timing, but don't they look good together?"

_**________** _

Josie finds herself at a long corridor.

The walls are white. The doors are only on her left and they are all red. 

The brunette decides to call Penelope's name first before opening each door.

"Penelope?"

Her voice echoes.

Josie looks around.

No sight of her girlfriend.

Josie opens the first door, and she sees something. 

She remembers what Penelope has told her once.

"When I found out my parents were going to send me to a boarding school, I ran away the same night."

Josie watches that night like a scene from a movie.

"Aunt Nico, please! I don't want to!", Penelope sobs.

Nico throws a look at her sister. She knows it is pointless. Sierra is stubborn.

"I went to a boarding school too, Penelope. You will have lots of fun.", Nico tries to comfort her.

Penelope doesn't answer. She sobs even more.

It kills Josie.

Penelope's aunt receives a sad look from the person Penelope has escaped to. Celeste. 

The babysitter from one of Penelope's cousins back then.

Sierra grabs Penelope's arm. The little girl tries to pull away in Celeste's direction. She sees her as a lifebelt.

"Sierra. She doesn't want to. Don't do it."

Sierra's eyes harden even more. Nico meets her niece's eyes.

For the first time she can't do something to make Penelope's sadness, to make Penelope's pain go away.

"She is my daughter. I know what is best for her."

With that Sierra picks Penelope up from the ground. She carries her to the car, ignoring the begging coming from her daughter.

Josie releases a shaky breath into darkness. She closes the door and she goes to the next one.

She sees little Penelope with Maggie this time. They are standing in the entrance hall of the Park Mansion, surrounded by Eric, Sierra and Nico.

Little Penelope is saying goodbye.

"I will send you your favorite cookies every day, and you will come visit us during holidays and summer. I will try to visit you too."

Penelope presses her tear stained face in Maggie's hair, hugging her tightly.

The little girl faces her aunt, her mother and her father.

"Maggie basically took my words.", Nico says, after kneeling to be on the same height as her niece.

Penelope stares at her. Her gaze only softens when she sees the tears in her aunt's eyes.

"I will have fun. Just like you had, right?"

"Right.", Nico brings out with a shaking.

The little girl really tells herself that everything will be alright. 

Until it is her parents' turn to say goodbye to her.

"I want you to behave there. I don't want to get any complaints."

Penelope looks from her mother to her father.

"I agree with your mother. They will know you as our daughter. You represent us. Never forget that."

Not a hug. Nothing else from her parents. Little Penelope leaves the mansion like that.

Josie gasps with the memory after that.

"Mom?"

In fact Caroline is helping little Penelope to get in the back of her car. 

The vampire starts her car and little Penelope buckles up herself.

Josie's heart skips a beat when little Penelope notices that she isn't alone in the backseat.

She may be asleep, but little Josie is keeping her company too.

"Who is this, Ms. Blonde?", little Penelope whispers.

"My daughter. Josie. She is a heavy sleeper. You can speak normally."

Little Penelope eyes little Josie a bit more.

"She looks like a teddy bear."

Caroline laughs softly at little Penelope's remark.

"Would Jojo be my friend?"

The nickname. 

Josie almost tears up with the information that Penelope has called her like that a long time ago.

Before they have known each other.

"I think so."

There is silence until Caroline speaks up again.

"Can you tell me why you are walking all alone at the side of the road in the middle of the night when you should be at your boarding school?"

Little Penelope tugs annoyed at her school uniform. 

"Why are you driving in the middle of the night with your daughter?"

Caroline is amazed at little Penelope's question.

"Okay, fine. I start. I was at your school, because I needed something from there and Josie doesn't fall asleep until I tell her a bedtime story. So, I took her with me on a seven hours road trip."

"Sierra never told me bedtime stories.", little Penelope whispers to herself.

Josie wipes with the back of her hand over her face. Her heart breaks for little Penelope.

"Your turn.", Caroline reminds her, pretending she hasn't heard her.

"I don't like my boarding school. I ran away."

"Your parents must be worried sick if your teachers noticed your absence and they got a call."

"No. They would not be worried. Only Maggie and my aunt Nico would be worried."

"I am Caroline Forbes, by the way.", the vampire introduces herself.

Penelope hesitates.

"My parents are Sierra and Eric Park."

"Ah, you must be Penelope. Maggie has told me a lot about you."

Penelope stays silent. She misses the housekeeper and her aunt Nico.  
  
Little Josie shifts in her sleep and her head falls on little Penelope's shoulder.

The raven-haired girl doesn't even notice that they have arrived at the boarding school until Caroline opens her door.

The vampire watches Penelope unbuckling herself and carefully placing Josie's head away from her shoulder.

"Good night, teddy bear Jojo. Maybe I will see you again.", little Penelope says and then she steps out of the car.

Josie smiles widely through her tears. 

The universe has brought them together again years later. 

The brunette considers Penelope and herself as soulmates.

When Josie makes her way to the next door, she sees that there are only two doors left.

That's not the only thing happening.

The Siphoner realizes she can actually step inside the room. It makes it possible for her to be part of Penelope's memories.

Josie meets next an older and with long hair Penelope. 

The brunette admits that she maybe misses her long hair. Josie will forever regret to have hurt Penelope with her magic.

She is standing next to Penelope outside of a building. Josie may be able enter Penelope's memories but for some reason she stays invisible. 

Wherever they are it seems familiar to Josie.

The brunette scrunches up her nose at the smell, and she looks at her girlfriend.

A cigarette is tucked between Penelope's lips. Her hair is down, and it is like calling Josie to run her finger through it. 

She wears sunglasses, a black crop top, black ripped jeans and black sandals.

"The day I catch you wearing my yellow shirt..I will never let you forget it."

Of course, Penelope doesn't hear her, and she continues smoking despite Josie coughing.

"I hope you didn't start poisoning yourself again when we were apart."

"Penelope. The assembly is about to start. The other school should be here any moment."

Josie narrows her eyes at the blonde placing her hand on Penelope's arm.

"Don't wait for me. I will finish my cigarette."

"Better smoke fast. They are here.", the blonde finally leaves.

Josie looks with blondie's statement at the bus that has just pulled up. Her eyes widen when she sees herself and Lizzie, Hope, Caroline, Emma, Alyssa and a bunch of other witches gathering in front of the bus.

"Don't forget what I told you. No fights with other witches. We are here to connect with each other.", Emma reminds them.

"Why is Ms. Forbes here then? She is not a witch.", Alyssa points out.

"She is our mom and the headmistress!", Lizzie hisses.

"Girls. Stop. We are here to connect with each other.", The vampire repeats.

Josie looks from her younger self back to Penelope. She has taken off her sunglasses, and her cigarette is gone.

The other Josie is being distracted by a conversation with Lizzie, not seeing Penelope.

Josie chuckles when Penelope almost bumps into Alyssa, while following the other Josie like a lost puppy.

"Why did I never meet you back then?", Josie wonders at the same time, entering the building too.

Josie stands awkwardly, still invisble at a corner of the stage while everyone else is sitting. 

She can see everyone perfectly from here. 

She sees Penelope sitting behind her, and the reason for that are Lizzie and Caroline who are sitting on Josie's left and right.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for joining us here. We all have many differences, but what makes us one is the fact that we are witches..."

Josie stops listening. Penelope leaves the row after checking her phone.

The invisible brunette hurries after her.

When Josie reaches Penelope, she is talking with one of her family bodguards.

"Toby! What happened?"

"It is about Pacey. He.."

Penelope doesn't need to hear more. She hurries to her car. 

"That's why.", Josie realizes.

She is in the corridor again. 

Josie goes to the last door. 

Penelope is wearing the same outfit she has worn before Josie's and Lizzie's sweet sixteen party. 

This is the day of Josie's and Lizzie's sweet sixteen. 

Penelope is standing inside the twins' bedroom, while Josie and Lizzie are sleeping.

She is looking around for something. 

And now that Josie is invisible and she has made up with Penelope, she runs her eyes over the crop top hungrily.

Josie approaches her, and she sees that she is holding an envelope in her hand. 

It reads 'Happy Birthday, Jojo!"

"You had a birthday gift for me?"

Penelope stops searching for a place to hide it, and she puts it on Josie's nightstand.

A soft smile is on her face when she looks at a sleeping Josie.

"Happy birthday, Jojo."

Josie finds herself back in the corridor, but with Penelope in front of her this time.

"Took you long to find me, Jojo."

Josie scans her from head to toe. She wears the outfit from their goodbye after Miss Mystic Falls.

Josie doesn't recognize anything that points towards Penelope being affected with black magic.

No black veins on her face. No black eyes.

"You came inside my head to save me, didn't you? Well, do you have an idea how to get out of here?"

"Not so fast!"

Josie whirls around. 

A second Penelope.

Is this Penelope's head or Josie's biggest wet dream?

_**________** _

"So, what do you think does Penelope's subconscious look like?", Lizzie asks.

"Well, according to Hope..Josie had a whole ass fairytale mash up, and Penelope can be...scary...so, like something with Zombies?", Kaleb voices his thoughts.

"Or, something with rock music?", MG adds, knowing Penelope's passion.

"I think it is something with a boarding school.", Maggie disagrees, glancing at Eric and Sierra.

"It could be also our mansion in Ravenford.", Nico adds.

"I think you are all wrong.", Celeste says.

"Caroline.", Alaric whispers.

"What if Penelope is lost in the darkness? We can't let her stay at our school."

Caroline looks at him in his disbelief.

"Sure, Ric. We kick the girl out who did anything to save our daughters, but we keep the boy who has monsters coming after him?"

This shuts up Alaric. 

Caroline returns her gaze to Josie and Penelope. Both are still laying like paralyzed next to each other.

_**________** _

Josie glances between the two Penelopes for the fifth time. 

The one Josie has met first is smiling about something. 

The other is staring at her.

"Shouldn't you be all evil? What the fuck are you smiling about?", Penelope number two asks, breaking the silence.

"Me? Evil?"

Penelope number one places her hand on Josie's shoulder.

"Come on, Josie. Siphon from me, and then you will know the truth."

Penelope number two pulls Josie behind herself.

"First of all, I won't allow her to go dark again! Second, hands off!"

Josie steps next to Penelope number two. They look at each other.

"It is you."

Penelope takes her hand and they exchange a smile.

"Let's get out of here, Jojo."

Finally, the other Penelope shows her darkness when her eyes turn black.

"Do you want to? Or should I?"

"Let's do it together.", Penelope answers.

"Okay, what spell?"

"Your specialty."

Josie takes a deep breath, and she siphons from Penelope.

Penelope's magic hits her always different. 

It isn't like any other magic giving her a rush.

It calms her down.

"I am ready."

The evil Penelope laughs at them.

"Look at the power couple! I have more power than you two!"

The girlfriends ignore her.

"Ignalusa!" 

_**________** _

Josie sits up. 

She sees everyone looking at them with hope. She looks over her shoulder.

She exhales. Penelope is also awake.

"Where is the ring?"

"On the floor, where it belongs."

"Does that mean I am free?"

Dr. Stuart scans Penelope again.

"It is gone. You are free."

Pacey is the first one to react.

He jumps on the bed, hugging Penelope and Josie tightly.

Maggie, Nico, Celeste, Caroline and Lizzie join them.

"Ms. Forbes. I think I will skip classes in a few hours. I am tired as hell."

"You deserve to rest.", the headmistress agrees.

"I am also asking for Josie to have a day off."

Josie blushes when Penelope blows her a kiss.

"Fine with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be final.
> 
> However, I will have to see how the preparation for the second exam will go and if I can update in time again.
> 
> Check my twitter @posiescoven for updates.
> 
> For the final chapter: Lots of Posie fluff to come, and the mystery what happened to Penelope's birthday gift for Josie, and what even it was will be revealed too!
> 
> Feedback would be awesome!


	6. Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams aren't over but here is the last chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Just because this is the last class and summer is about to begin in 90 minutes doesn't mean you get to be lazy now!"

It has been a few seconds since the start of Intro To Magical History.

However, Josie is already bored to death. The brunette is supporting her head with her hand.

She looks around in the classroom, trying to distract herself from the boredom.

Hope and Lizzie are playing Tic Tac Toe. 

This causes Josie to miss Penelope even more.

As if her girlfriend senses her boredom she walks inside the classroom.

Josie's hand drops on the table and she beams at Penelope. 

The raven haired witch winks at her, and then she turns to Mr. Darkwood.

"Ms. Forbes wants to see Josie."

Lizzie blinks confused at that.

"Ms. Saltzman, you are allowed to leave.", Mr. Darkwood gives his permission.

Josie gets on her feet when Penelope adds something.

"She said it would take long, you better pack your stuff, Jojo."

When the Siphoner is done, Penelope takes her hand, showing once again to everyone that Josie and her are back together. 

The girlfriends walk to the door when Mr. Darkwood stops them.

"Hold on, Ms. Park. Why aren't you in my class?"

"I already passed this class.."

Penelope pauses, looking pensive for a moment.

"..at boarding school number 20."

A few witches chuckle at that, thinking Penelope is joking. Only Josie knows how much pain there is buried behind that phrase. 

She rubs her thumb gently over Penelope's hand. Penelope squeezes her hand in return.

Mr. Darkwood lifts his eyebrows, then he glances at the open book on the desk.

"I am sure you can answer me then.."

The teacher runs with his finger through the text, trying to find a suitable question.

"Mr. Darkwood, I can answer you many questions, but Ms. Forbes is still waiting for Josie, and your class is enjoying themselves right now."

The man glares at Alyssa and other witches playing around with their magic. He stops their game with clapping twice. The rest of the students feel like waking up.

One student even asks if they can finally leave. 

Mr. Darkwood shakes his head and then he gives his attention back to Penelope and Josie.

"Ms. Park, I would be happy to have you in one of my classes next semester."

Penelope grins as an answer. He glances from Penelope to Josie.

"Since I won't be seeing you anymore..you two enjoy your Summer. Ms. Saltzman, don't let your mother wait longer and please tell her it is my fault that you are late."

Josie nods. She is not being able to bring a word out. Lizzie gives her twin sister and her twin sister's girlfriend a suspicious look. Before the blonde can even have a theory of what is really going on, Penelope pulls Josie out of the classroom. 

"So, what does my mom need me for?", Josie asks.

The brunette realizes that something is going on, when Penelope pulls her towards the entrance hall.

Josie wants to point out that Caroline's office is in the other direction. 

Penelope's kiss takes her words, her breath and her mind away.

The raven-haired witch pulls away, but Josie stays inside that kiss.

"She doesn't need you. I need you."

Josie comes back to her senses with her girlfriend's words.

"Wait, you lied to Mr. Darkwood?"

Penelope puts her arms around Josie's waist, pulling her even more closer.

"You think I am doing nothing when I see my girl being all bored?"

Josie returns her smile.

"Okay, Ms. Park. What are we doing then?"

Penelope is impressed how Josie isn't worried about the fact that she is skipping class. 

Penelope has still to get used to this Josie.

"Getting inside my car and starting our summer earlier."

"Our summer? I didn't know anything about that.", Josie teases her.

"I thought to myself that we deserve a summer just for the two of us. Isn't that a nice idea?"

"I love you."

Penelope hears it for the first time.

A week has passed since Penelope has fainted. The two major changes have been that Penelope's family has moved back to Ravenford and that Penelope is no longer tied to her family coven. 

Josie has waited to repeat her love confession at the right time.

Finally, it has happened.

"I love you too, Jojo.", Penelope returns, looking like she has just won in the lottery.

Warmness floods through Josie's body like a wave.

"So, Josette Saltzman..are you mine for this summer?", Penelope adds.

Josie gives Penelope a quick peck on her mouth.

"I am always yours, Penelope Park."

"Perfect, because your mom already packed you a suitcase and a bag. They are with my stuff inside my car.", she adds.

"You two can't stop being partners in crime, can you?"

Penelope grins and she takes Josie's hand.

"Not when it involves you."

Josie giggles at how excitedly and fast Penelope leads her outside to her car.

After they throw themselves on the driver's and passenger's seats, they stare at each other in silence with big smiles on their faces.

"Where are you taking me?", Josie asks breathlessly.

"It's a surprise. But can you grab my bag from the backseat? I need to give you something before we begin our summer."

"A gift?"

"Something like that."

Josie's smile fades with what Penelope gives her after getting access to her bag.

"Puking bag number one, this is Jojo. Jojo, this is puking bag number one."

"Really funny, Park.", Josie huffs, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

There comes nothing in return from Penelope until she reaches Josie her phone attached to an AUX cable.

"Choose a song, grumpy Jojo."

Josie takes the phone, and she looks bored at the playlist of Penelope's favorite rock songs for a few seconds until she actually realizes that she knows those songs.

Finally, Penelope gets to see her favorite brown eyes in the world.

"You made me a Taylor Swift playlist?", Josie asks happily.

"If you are excited about this little gesture, can I ask you what you thought about my sweet sixteen gift for you?"

"About that.."

Josie sighs.

"When I was in your head, I saw how you placed it on my nightstand, but when I woke up it was gone."

"So, Lizzie was awake.", Penelope mumbles.

"No. It wasn't her. I asked her."

"I should have hidden it."

"What was in that envelope?", Josie asks carefully.

"Concert ticket for Taylor, including meet and greet."

Josie's eyes grow.

"Oh my fucking god!"

"It is so hot when you swear."

Josie leans forward with a smile, and she places her hand against the back of Penelope's neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I fucking love you.", Josie says against Penelope's lips, after they stop kissing.

"I love you too."

Penelope notices how Josie hesitates with something.

"Say it."

Josie's smile fades.

"I know who stole your birthday gift. It was my dad. I confronted him. He said he wanted to protect me."

"Finally, he has started to care for his own daughters.", Penelope thinks.

"It is alright. As you said he wanted to protect you."

Josie places a kiss on Penelope's cheek and when she leans back something that Penelope wears takes her attention.

"No way! You are actually wearing the birthday gift I got for you?"

Penelope grimaces playfully while she is tugging at the pink T-shirt. 

"The last time I wore pink was when I was eight years old. Today I am 18 and I am only wearing it for you."

"You look good wearing it.", Josie points out.

"Thanks, babe."

Penelope starts the car and Josie scrolls the playlist.

The brunette can't choose a song because Penelope gets a message.

"It's your mom."

Penelope isn't as surprised as Josie.

Josie opens the message, and Penelope leans closer to her to take a look at the screen.

It's a video of Pacey being inside a pool and wearing arm floats.

"I am glad he is having a good summer start.", Penelope says, with a soft smile.

"What should I type as an answer?"

"I never answered her."

Josie doesn't believe her until Penelope scrolls back through the chat. What Josie finds really adorable is Pacey holding a cupcake during the day of Penelope's birthday.

Penelope scrolls further. It is always Sierra sending videos or pictures of Pacey and Penelope never answering. 

It is like Penelope reads Josie's mind.

"What am I supposed to answer? Thanks for being a great mom to Pacey? I don't get why she won't just leave me alone like Eric when he doesn't get what he wants. A week has passed and no calls from him. Not even on my birthday."

"Pen. I think that she is trying to get closer with you."

Penelope grumbles about it in silence.

Josie places an arm around her. The raven-haired witch sees that Josie has opened the front camera.

"Come on. We are answering her together.", Josie encourages her.

Penelope stares at her and then she gives in.

"Smile.", Josie demands, cuddling herself against Penelope.

"It is impossible for me knowing who will receive this picture."

Josie gives Penelope a look. 

"Make me smile, Jojo."

"Challenge accepted."

Josie gives Penelope a breathtaking smile, and it is like someone pushes a button because it makes Penelope smile too.

"Your power over me is out of this world, Josie Saltzman."

"I am glad about that, Penelope Park."

Finally, Josie manages to take the selfie, and she sends it to Sierra.

"Get ready to be left on re.."

Penelope blinks when the message tone appears.

"Have fun!", Penelope reads out in disbelief.

"See."

Penelope places a kiss on Josie's forehead, not saying anything in return.

"Have you chosen a song, so we can officially start our summer?"

"Hold on."

Josie scrolls quickly through the playlist.

"I have."

"But not the song called We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, right? 

Josie laughs softly, knowing Penelope means the night they have gotten slug infected.

"Just listen."

Penelope obeys. 

"Lover.", the raven-haired girl recognizes immediately.

"Wait, you actually listened to Taylor?"

"Hey, being without you wasn't easy.", Penelope answers as she drives the car past the gates.

"Nothing will ever bring us apart again. I am going to make sure of it."

Penelope removes one hand from the steering wheel to grab Josie's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"I love you, Josie Saltzman. I never thought that little me would not only become friends with the teddy bear girl from the backseat, but that she would also not become your lover and drive with you."

"I love you too, Penelope Park. When I look at us and at everything we have been through..I believe that we are meant to be."

"If I wasn't driving right now, I would kiss you until my lungs give out."

Penelope receives a kiss on her cheek.

"Is this enough until we arrive at that surprise destination?"

"Maybe."

Penelope gets one more kiss on her cheek.

"And now?"

"You are close."

As Penelope drives the car through Mystic Falls, she receives more kisses from Josie all over her face.

Penelope and Josie couldn't have asked for a better way to start summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank all of you enough for the love and support you have shown for this fic.
> 
> Maybe we will meet again at the next fic or at the next one shot.
> 
> Stay safe and my twitter and curiouscat @ is posiescoven if you wanna talk.
> 
> Feedback would be amazing and thank you once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I included some stuff from my one shots collection called Untold Truth from Penelope's Spring Break part 1 and part 2. 
> 
> You can read them to understand things more in detail, or you will have to wait for this story to go on to get behind the meaning of some stuff from the first chapter. 
> 
> I also decided to make an update schedule for this fic: Every week Saturday (In some cases it could also be Sunday, but I will let you know.) , so I don't get burned out and I take my time writing.
> 
> Speaking of letting you know:
> 
> If you like this fic already you should keep an eye on my twitter for the updates or if you want to have a Posie breakdown.
> 
> You can also reach out to my on my curiouscat.
> 
> Both are the same username as here @posiescoven.
> 
> Take care of yourselves and let me know if you like this.


End file.
